Enemigos Naturales
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Despues del timbre de salida, una gran pelea se llevara a cabo en las instalaciones de la escuela One Piece, y Usopp y Luffy saben que su probabilidad de victoria contra el peso mas pesado de la escuela  es casi nula.¿Podran sobrevivir, o sera su fin?


-Mmmm, Luffy , en serio que este es el almuerzo mas delicioso que he comido en toda mi vida.

-Si, podría comerlo por siempre. Una lástima que se tenga que acabar…. ¿Por que la comida no es eterna? Sería tan feliz si así fuese.

En la enorme cafetería del instituto One Piece, están dos muchachos de diecisiete años sentados juntos en la misma mesa, disfrutando de su hora de almuerzo mientras platican y rien. La mesa esta desgastada y la parte de abajo están llena de goma de mascar que los alumnos pegan allí cuando la idea de ir hasta el bote de basura parece muy complicada. Los asientos están viejos y se tambalean al menor movimiento como gelatina, y son tan cómodos como un cojín lleno de piedras.

Mas esto no impide que Luffy y Usopp se diviertan ni que disfruten de la deliciosa comida que Luffy ha llevado a la escuela ese día. Un manjar exquisito que consistía en la alimentación básica de cualquier estudiante: dulces al por mayor en los que destacan los chocolates, frituras en bolsas con salsa picante, emparedados de toda variedad de carnes, una que otra fruta y tres litros de refresco sabor manzana. La razón de su exquisitez se debe a la marca y calidad de los productos. Son caros y no todos se dan el lujo de poder tenerlos a diario, cuando mucho una vez al mes y eso si la economía de sus padres y las deudas no están en combate.

A Usopp la duda de cómo es que Luffy ha podido hacerse de tantos buenos productos le molesto al inicio y casi estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta de su amigo de darle la mitad, pero después pensarlo unos segundos y escuchar sus rugidos estomacales , termino por aceptar sin más.

Desde el inicio del receso hasta ese momento, los dos amigos ya habían ingerido casi toda la comida, con un poco refresco y unos cuantos dulces siendo los únicos supervivientes de su voraz apetito. La acidez burbujeante que causa el refresco en sus gargantas es simplemente superior a la insípida humedad que les ocasiona los cartones de leche de la cafetería, los cuales suelen tomar a diario más por sed que por gusto. Los emparedados son suaves y si llenan el apetito, al contrario de la comida pegajosa y amorfa que la cocinera Dadan pone en sus charolas mientras sonríe diciendo "! Buen provecho, gusano!"

Oh si, sin duda que Usopp también desea que la comida, mas específicamente ese almuerzo tan delicioso, fuese eterno….o cuando menos, no costase tanto en las tiendas y así el pudiera comprarlo todos los días.

-Ahh, magnifico. No puedo dar ni un bocado mas- dice Usopp escarbado entre sus dientes con un mondadientes.

-Ni yo, estoy más lleno que un banco en un dia de paga – agrega Luffy, soltando un sonoro eructo que se escucha en toda la cafetería. Unos cuanto lo miran con asco y otros ríen asombrados de ver las llenas barrigas de los muchachos, que han crecido hasta parecer un par de globos inflados.

-De todas maneras, ya ni queda comida – observa Usopp. La mesa está totalmente libre de alimento, con solo las envolturas vacías de las frituras y las botellas de refresco ya sin contenido.

Luffy vuelve a eructar y esta ves Usopp se le une. Siente como al presión en su estomago baja ligeramente, aunque aun pasara un buen tiempo antes de que sus intestinos puedan procesar la comida de manera correcta.

-Ni ganas de entrar a clase me dan después de esta comilona. ¿Qué nos toca?- pregunta Usopp , muy perezoso.

-No sé muy bien…creo que la clase que sigue es matemáticas avanzadas! Esa materia en donde los números ahora resulta que son letras! Qué cosas…. – responde Luffy limpiándose la boca con la manga de su uniforme. Sus conocimientos matemáticos están por debajo de la media, y el hecho de que se pasa toda la hora de clase haciendo caricaturas en su cuaderno del profesor y sus compañeros no ayudan en nada a sus reprobadas calificaciones. Mas no le importa demasiado, ya que de todas manera, no tiene planeado pasar de grado , asi que ¿para que angustiarse?

-Perfecto– exclama Usopp entusiasmado – El profesor Kizaru nunca notara nuestra ausencia

-Si nunca nota nuestra presencia- comenta Luffy, ocasionando que Usopp se eche a reir.

Si tuvieran que hacer una lista con los maestros mas despistados del colegio, Kizaru sin duda seria el numero uno y con mucha ventaja, incluso sobre los profesores Cobra y Aokiji. Usopp deduce que no hará ningún daño saltarse matematicas y convence sin mucho esfuerzo a Luffy de no entrar a clases y en su lugar irse a dormir al campo del colegio, el cual está cerrado hasta que la temporada de juegos de futbol den inicio hasta dentro de dos meses. Sera gracias a ello, el lugar perfecto para ecahr una sietesita a gusto.

El reloj marca que faltan diez minutos para que toque el timbre, por lo que será mejor darse prisa antes de que Smoker, el monitor de pasillos, empieze con su rutina de vigilinacia y los atrape en su intento de fuga de matemáticas.

-Debimos guardar un poco de los chocolates para comer en el campo – razona Usopp mientras se levanta torpemente de su asiento, con la barriga ya un poco menos gorda –Ojala pudieras traer otro almuerzo igual a este mañana Luffy, pero tampoco hay que ser abusivos con la billetera de tu abuelo….

-Pero si yo no lo he traído – dice Luffy con naturlidad levantadose y estirando sus adormilados brazos –El almuerzo me lo encontré por allí, por la mesa en donde se sienta….!Nah que importa eso! Vamonos ya al campo , Usopp!,

El joven de sombrero de paja empieza a caminar alegremnte hacia la salida de la cafetería, pero Usopp lo detiene sosteniéndolo de un hombro. A diferencia de Luffy, que esta tan relajado como siempre, Usopp ha adquirido una expresión de alerta y ligero susto en su rostro.

-A ver, vamos a tomárnoslo con calma- explica a Luffy, cerrando los ojos y tratando de convecerse de que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Pero algo en su interior le dice, que se han metido en un lio inmneso –Explicame bien a que te refieres con eso de "me lo encontré por allí", Luffy. No es que sea un problema, pero tengo curiosidad.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso? Es una historia aburrida, la verdad, pero si tanto te interesa…..- comienza Luffy encogiéndose de hombros. Revisa con la vista cuidadosamente a toda la cafetería , mientras trata de recordar en donde fue que encontró la lonchera con aquel almuerzo tan rico –Si la memoria no me falla, lo agarre de allí, en la mesa donde esta el tio ese con el afro….no recuerdo el nombre.

Usopp siente un nudo en su estomago que se intensifica al notar que el líder de aquella mesa no está sentado como de costumbre y ha dejado a su amigo del afro apartando su lugar. El agradable sabor que le habia dejado la comida se vuelve agrio y Usopp desea no haber probado no le importa ir al campo ni la clase de matemáticas, por que el único pensamiento que cruza por su mente es el salir corriendo cuanto antes de la cafetería e incluso de la escuela, junto con Luffy , quien corre mas peligro que Usopp.

-Mm, que raro, cuando agarre el almuerzo la mesa estaba vacía. Pense que lo habian abandonado y lo agarre…- explica Luffy sin darle mayor importancia

-¡No Luffy, el almuerzo no estaba abandonado. Su dueño lo dejo allí mientras iba a agarrar mas comida! Eres un idiota, ¿ como se te ha ocurrido?- le reclama Usopp, no enojado, si no mas bien en estado de pánico. No puede creer que Luffy no se haya dado cuenta en la situación en que los ha metido a ambos.

-Oye cálmate – pide Luffy a su amigo – ¿Por qué estas tan cabreado? ¿Acaso algo te cayó mal y te dio agruras?

-¡Agruras ni que nada!- dice Usopp agarrando a Luffy de la camisa y comenzando a zarandearlo desesperadamente –¡Estoy cabreado porque al que le has robado el almuerzo es a el sujeto que mas agresivo se pone cuando alguien se atreve a tocar su comida!

-Eh, ¿ yo?- supone Luffy con los ojos como platos . Poco a poco, empieza a comprender su error y siente como la preocapacion invade su cuerpo –Oh no, no me digas que el almuerzo era de….-

Una sombra cubrió a los dos muchachos en es momento, que se quedaron paralizados del miedo. El propietario de la sombra los observa a ambos con furia, con la vena de su sien sobresaliendo y con la respiración agitada. A Usopp le recordó a un oso salvaje que esta a punto de dar un fuerte zarpazo a los molestos cazadores que han perdido sus armas y se encuentran indefensos en su territorio.

-Je, je…ho….hola , Wa….wapol. Lindo dia, no… ¿no crees?- lo Saluda Usopp, tatamudeando y con la garganta seca. Sus companeros mas cercanos han notado la tensión entre los tres muchachos y empiezan a cuchichear, con las miradas llenas de curiosidad, pero Usopp y Luffy están muy asustados y Wapol muy enojado como para darles importancia alguna a los curiosos.

-Oi, hipopótamo, no te enojes que yo no fui quien tomo tu delicioso almuerzo por error y se lo comió enterito junto con Usopp. No, como crees, definitivamente no fui yo- se excuso Luffy, mirando hacia la izquierda y con los labios torcidos en su intento de mentira.

-¡Callate!- le susurra Usopp , pisándole el pie a su amigo para que cerrara la boca.

-¡Auch! ¿ y por que me pisas, Usopp? Creo que en realidad el almuerzo no te cayó bien . Habran sido esos deliciosos sándwiches o la refrescante soda de manzana …

Usopp reacciona rápidamente y pone una mano alrededor de la boca de Luffy, de la cual solo salen palabras incomprensibles

-Je, este Luffy, siempre con sus chistes- dice Usopp sonriendo nerviosamente a Wapol, aunque en realidad tiene más ganas de llorar que de sonrier. Viendo que su compañero, que los supera a ambos en tamaño, peso y fuerza, esta incluso mas enojado que al inicio de la coversacion y de que no es tán tonto como para creerse la mentira de Luffy (aunque nadie se podria creer tal mentira ) Usopp sabe que lo mejor es empezar a disculparse.

Sus compañeros ya han formado un círculo alrededor de ellos, y han empezando a murmurar mas fuerte y sonreir emocionados.

-Wapol, yo…Luffy…..nosotros….ha sido un error. No fue a propósito, te lo prometo. Por favor, perdonanos, ha sido un inocente…

Sus palabras se detienen bruscamente mientras siente como sus pies se separan del suelo repentinamente. Wapol lo ha alzado sin ningún esfuerzo con un solo brazo, mientras con el otro sostiene de igual forma a Luffy. Usopp da un grito ahogado y escucha como la tela de su camisa se rasga ligeramente del cuello.

Luffy por su parte patalea e intenta zafarse, tratando de abrir con sus manos el puño cerrado de Wapol alrededor de su camisa, pero resulta inútil. Los tiene sujetos a ambos tan fuertemente que sus puños parecen quijadas de animal salvaje.

La muchedumbre curiosa da un paso hacia atrás, un poco asustados al inicio, pero rápidamente les regresa la curiosidad y expectación.

Después, con un movimiento seco, Wapol, azota a los dos amigos contra la mesa. Los rostros adoloridos de Luffy y Usopp quedan pegaos sobre la superficie acompañados del ruido sordo de la madera crujiente.

-¡HIJOS DE PERRA! ME HAN ROBADO EL ALMUERZO PARA EL CUAL TUVE QUE AHORRAR MAS DE SEIS MESES! SOLO HAN DEJADO LAS ENVOLTURAS, ¡LAS ENVOLTURAS!- Ruge Wapol, acentuando cada pablabra dando azotones a las caras de sus víctimas -¡ME LAS PAGARAN!

Sintiendo la cabeza palpitarle de dolor pero más que nada de nerviosismo y miedo, Usopp sale volando por el aire y aterriza en el frio piso de mármol de la cafetería. Sus demás compañeros se apartan rápidamente del camino, y momentos después Luffy también aterriza a su lado, como un muñeco de trapo maltratado. Se acerca rápidamente a su amigo de sombrero de paja y se alegra al notar que, fuera de un leve aturdimiento, está en buen estado.

-Eso se sintió extraño – dice Luffy divertido.

-¡Pero esto se sentirá espantoso!- les advierte Wapol, acercándose a ellos crujiéndose los nudillos y unos deseos vivos de lastimarlos. Con cada pasa que da, se produce una vibración en el suelo que se va haciendo mas fuerte conforme se acerca a Usopp y Luffy.

La idea de huir llega a la mente de Usopp nuevamente, pero ya no hay forma : Sus compañeros ya los tienen rodeados y lo que quieren ver es una paliza, por lo que no los dejaran escapar . Incluso un coro rítmico y formado de voces adolecentes ha comenzado, resonando en la cafetería :

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!Pelea! ¡Pelea!Pelea!- cantas los compañeros aumentando paulatinamente el volumen , agitando los puños en el aire.

-¿Pelea? ¿Quién contra quien? ¡Yo quiero ver!- dice Luffy buscando la razón del alboroto.

-Contra mí, retrasado. Aunque debo decir, que esto será más bien una masacre . Prepárense para sentir como les rompo todos los huesos de sus cuerpo! – lo cortó Wapol, quien ya está a menos de treinta centímetro de ellos. Alza su puno, tan grande que Usopp se lo imagina como una maza de hierro, y se prepara para descárgalo contra el rostro de Luffy.

-¡ALTO!

En ese momento, llega a la escena Boa Hancock, poniéndose en medio del enorme bravucón y los dos enclenques amigos. A Hancock le ha costado bastante tiempo poder pasar por en medio de la bola de curiosos, pero despues de uno cuantos pisotones y empujones, por fin lo ha logrado. Se salva, por la distancia de un pelo, de recibir el golpe originalmente intencionado para Luffy.

-¡Quítate, mujer estúpida, o te prometo que también te golpeare a ti !- le advierte Wapol, controlándose por instinto más que por educación, en la cual golpear a las mujeres no es un ofensa para nada grave si se lo merecen, y vaya que Hancock se estaba pasando de la raya.

Echando su cabeza hacia atrás de manera exagerada y señalándolo con un dedo , Hancock comienza a hablar, sin miedo y con voz autoritaria :

-¡No puedes comenzar una pelea a mitad de la cafetería, a menos que sea un cobarde que no sabe las reglas de las palizas escolares!

-¿De qué carajo hablas?

-¡Regla numero 3 de la leyes de los estudiantes, párrafo dos :"Toda pelea que se genera en horario de clases o receso, deberá ser resuelta después de el timbre de salida , en cualquier instalación escolar. Las apuestas y gritos de apoyo están permitidos"-

-¡Agarra tus jodidas leyes y lárgate de una buena vez!

-¡Así son los cosas, Wapol! O que acaso eres un miedoso que teme enfrenarse como es debido a un par de flacuchos debiluchos? – lo ínsita Hancock, señalando a Luffy y Usopp, que ya hacen abrazados y temblando de miedo detras de ella.

-¡Yo no soy un miedoso! No lo soy, no lo soy!- empieza a decir Wapol, dando pistones al piso como si hiciese un berrinche. -¡Vale, jugare a las reglas! Yo y ellos, en el campo de juego a las tres de la tarde, después de clases. Pelearemos y lo resolveremos como hombres, pero si se les ocurre salir huyendo o me dejan plantado….

En una fracción de segundo Wapol se da la vuelta y con un simple puñetazo, perfora el centro la mesa en donde Usopp y Luffy habían estado sentados. Su mano sale libre de astillas, dejando un circulo irregular como resultado.

-¡LE HARE LO MISMO A SUS ESTOMAGOS! ¿ENTENDIERON?-

Luffy y Usopp observaban con los ojos muy abiertos y pasando saliva con dificultad, asintiendo rápidamente mientras tratan de ocultarse la más posible tras Hancock.

Después de un silencio tenso que casi es palpable, suena el timbre de fin de receso. El almuerzo ha acabado y es hora de regresar a clases. Antes de irse, Wapol escupe a los pies de Luffy y se va la cafetería junto con sus amigos, entre ellos el chico del afro, con todas las miradas posadas sobre ellos hasta que por fin se pierden de vista. Una vez que se han ido, esas miradas pasan a Luffy y Usopp. A diferencia de cuando estaban con Wapol, las miradas ya no muestran miedo o admiración, sino preocupación y burla al mismo tiempo.

-Oh chicos….- dice Buggy negando con la cabeza, pero claramente divertido -….están mas muertos que un pavo en navidad. Se podría decir que Wapol se los comerá vivos, oh si….

-¡Cállate!- le ordena Hancock -¡Y todos los demás, ya lárguense, que ya no queda nada que ver aquí! Vamos, rápido o los sacare por las malas!

Todos los compañeros obedecen a la orden de la chica, quien al ser prefecta de la escuela tiene un poco mas de autoridad que un estudiante común. Ella también debe marcharse, pero antes, da un ligero abrazo a Luffy prometiéndole que ya pensara en algo para librarlo de aquel problema. A Usopp no le presta atención alguna, como de costumbre.

-Luffy- dice Usopp a su amigo mientras los demás salen de la cafetería, riendo, y empezando a planear y hacer apuestas, todas a favor de Wapol.

-Dime

-Estamos pero si bien jodidos

-Sí, lo se

Y con eso, los dos amigos empiezan a llorar comicamente, mientras el viento de la puerta abierta arrastra a sus pies las envolturas vacías de su almuerzo….que había sido delicioso, pero a un precio muy caro que todavía debían pagar.


End file.
